Broken Wine Glasses
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: And the wine like spilled blood on the marble floors. He's never loved before.


**Title:** Broken Wine Glasses

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Kyoya/Tamaki

**Summary: And the wine like spilled blood on the marble floors. He's never loved before.**

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note: I honestly have no other excuse other than the fact that I just really wanted to write some angsty yaoi. So sue me.**

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Tamaki knows, once he sees Kyoya that this will be one of those days. Outward, there's nothing wrong with the Shadow King, just as beautiful and unreachable as he is every other, onyx eyes hidden behind the blazing glare of his glasses, little black book held in one elegant hand, pen poised between long white fingers, and his game-face on…

Except Tamaki can see… he can see that it happened again, and he can see what it means, because today the mask is worn thinner at the edges, and the smile, which is usually two thirds gentle seduction and one third dark sinister desire for unspeakable things that have no place under the sunny roofs of Ouran, is only full of that dark promise, that most girls are too dense to notice.

But Tamaki sees, Tamaki knows, because he's seen it before. He's seen all that comes before and after, and so he waits, as the times trickles agonizingly slow, dragging sullenly across the cold marble of the Third Music Room floor as the sun paints in shadows unmemorable portraits of forgettable girls.

The host club is dismissed, finally, and with a sigh Tamaki waits until the club room is empty. Kyoya is the only left, undressing slowly from today's costume, some fancy silk kimono, his done in a dark ink blue and silver, to complement the golden and azure cloth adorning Tamaki's body. As the layers of cloth peel off, like an unnecessary second skin, Tamaki holds his breath.

Sure enough, they're there like some vicious flower, eating away at Kyoya's pale flesh. Ugly bruises of black and blue and red, painted on the canvas of that soft white skin.

Kyoya stands there, basking a lone ray of dying light that has somehow snuck in from behind the drawn curtains.

'Kyoya,' Tamaki says hoarsely, and takes a few steps until he is holding the other boy in his arms.

'Hush, now,' Kyoya says quietly, indifferently, to anyone who isn't Tamaki. He removes his glasses, and drops them carelessly on the floor where they clatter uselessly. His lips are pressed against Tamaki's in a possessive, almost angry kiss, his arms racking down the blonde's slim figure, removing all articles of clothing.

Somehow, in the frenzy of all the desperate undressing, touching, kissing and caressing, Tamaki finds himself pressed against a wall, while Kyoya is thrusting in him, one arm pressed against the blonde's mouth to keep him from moaning too loudly and drawing attention to the room.

Eventually, the Shadow King reaches his climax, and with a silent hiss of pleasure releases inside Tamaki, the other's release following shortly after.

Then, in the aftermath of a rushed love making session, Kyoya just leans against Tamaki, his legs shaky, and his breath coming out in shuddering gasps. He nestles his head between Tamaki's shoulders, content to breathe the scent of sun from his lover's skin, and he thinks that this is as close to love as he will ever get.

'Kyoya…' Tamaki begins in a whisper, but sometimes words are too much, or just enough, and anyway, they haven't ever spoken since this whole ordeal began a few years back.

Kyoya presses his lips against the soft skin of Tamaki's neck, and the blonde thinks that this is as close to a love confession as he will ever get from the other.

'I hate him,' Kyoya spits between gritted teeth.

The two start dressing carefully, with choppy ginger movements.

'I hate him,' Kyoya repeats, and Tamaki wonders if he's supposed to say something here, but his lover seems content with the silence.

'And one day,' the dark boy adds with a sinister smile on his sharp face, 'one day I will make him pay for all he's ever done to me,' his glasses gleam despite the lack of sunlight in the room and behind them, Tamaki is sure, Kyoya's dark eyes are offering a glimpse into a soul he's not sure he wants to look into.


End file.
